wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prime Time Players
O'Neil later urged his friend Percy Watson to also turn his back on the fans on the January 25, 2012 episode of NXT Redemption. When Watson refused, O'Neil shoved him and a match between the two was booked, leading to O'Neil defeating Watson. O'Neil continued to attack Watson after the match, leading to Alex Riley saving Watson. O'Neil then formed an alliance with former enemy Young, and the duo teamed up to defeat Watson and Riley on the February 1 and February 29 episodes of NXT Redemption. O'Neil also faced and defeated Riley on the February 22 episode of NXT Redemption. On the March 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Watson received his rematch against O'Neil and defeated O'Neil. O'Neil and Young then moved on to feud with the Usos On the April 18 episode of NXT Redemption, it was announced that O'Neil, along with Darren Young, have been moved to SmackDown. The team made their debut for the brand on the April 20 episode of SmackDown with a victory over the Usos. They started on a winning streak defeating the likes Ezekiel Jackson and Yoshi Tatsu,Santino Marella and Zack Ryder. However, on the May 18th edition of Smackdown, their winning streak ended when they were defeated by WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. At No Way Out, O'Neil and Young won a Fatal-4-Way tag team match to be come the #1 contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship following assistance from A.W. who had turned on his clients, Primo and Epico in favour of the Prime Time Players. On the July 16 episode of Raw, the Prime Time Players unsuccessfully challenged Kofi Kingston and R-Truth for the WWE Tag Team Championship. O'Neil and Young bounced back with two singles victories over Kingston and R-Truth. On the August 10 episode of SmackDown, they defeated Primo and Epico in a number one contenders match via disqualification when A. W. provoked Kofi and R-Truth (who were doing guest commentary) into interfering in the match. That same day, A. W. was released from his contract. On the August 13 edition of Raw, it was announced that the Prime Time Players would receive their championship match at SummerSlam. That same night, after R-Truth defeated Heath Slater, O'Neil and Young ambushed R-Truth and left him laying in the ring (Kingston was away on an international tour). At SummerSlam, O'Neil & Young were defeated by Kingston and R-Truth. On the September 7 edition of SmackDown, O'Neil and Young defeated Primo and Epico and The Usos in a triple threat tag match to once again become the number one contenders to the Tag Team Championship. The following week of Raw, they were defeated by Daniel Bryan and Kane, who became the new number one contenders. At Survivor Series 2012, the Prime Time Players took part in a losing effort in a ten-man elimination tag team match. On the August 19, 2013 edition of Raw, the Prime Time Players turned face by beginning to win singles and tag team matches against The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger), thus starting a feud between them. However, they would lose to The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan) on the September 4, 2013 edition of Main Event. At Night of Champions 2013, The Prime Time Players competed in a "Tag Team Turmoil" match to determine the number one contenders for the Tag Team Championship which they won, but they failed to win the titles later that same night. The next day on the September 16 episode of Raw, Young and O'Neil would join the other superstars help Daniel Bryan as he was attacked by The Shield and Randy Orton during his match with Shield member Roman Reigns. On the January 31, 2014 episode of SmackDown after Young was pinned in a tag team match against Ryback and Curtis Axel, O'Neil viciously attacked him after the match, turning heel and officially disbanding the team. They would have a match at Elimination Chamber, with O'Neil getting the victory. A rematch took place on the February 26 episode of Main Event, which was won by Young. In April, Young underwent surgery to repair a torn ACL in his left knee that would take him out of action for several months. Meanwhile, O'Neil formed a dysfunctional tag team with Heath Slater, known as Slater-Gator (a reference to O'Neil being a Florida Gator), to little success. On February 16 episode of Raw, O'Neil made a save for Young who was being attacked by The Ascension, signifying a reunion. On the February 23 episode of Raw, they officially reunited and gave The Ascension their first loss in the WWE. They once again defeated The Ascension on March 14 episode of Main Event, and also announced their participation in the Andre the Giant Memorial Trophy Battle Royal at Wrestlemania 31, which they were both unsuccessful in as they were both eliminated by Ryback. After WrestleMania, they began performing comedic skits that poked fun at other tag teams including The New Day, The Ascension, Los Matadores and Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. On the May 18 Raw, they were announced as one of the 5 teams to challenge the New Day for the Tag Titles at Elimination Chamber. The following week on SmackDown, they won a triple threat tag team match against the Lucha Dragons and The Ascension to become the number one contenders for the tag team championship against The New Day at Money in the Bank. At Money in the Bank, the Prime Time Players defeated The New Day to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship, their first ever titles in WWE. At Battleground, the Prime Time Players successfully retained their titles against The New Day. At WWE SummerSlam 2015, The New Day defeated The Prime Time Players in a Fatal-4-Way tag team match to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions. The Prime Time Players defeated Los Matadores on the August 28 episode of Superstars after Darren Young got the win. The Prime Time Players defeated The Ascension on the October 9 episode of Superstars. Towards the end of 2015, O'Neil and Young began focusing on singles careers. On the November 9 episode of Raw, O'Neil competed in the first round of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tournament against Kevin Owens, in a losing effort. At the Survivor Series pre-show, O'Neil teamed with a returning Goldust, The Dudley Boyz, and Neville against The Cosmic Wasteland, The Miz, and Bo Dallas in a five-on-five traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match, in a winning effort. O'Neil and Young made their last appearance as a team on January 15, 2016 at a house show on WWE's India tour. Young teamed with Damien Sandow on the Royal Rumble 2016 Kickoff Show in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match, while O'Neil competed in the Royal Rumble match itself, further confirming that the team had split. However, on a February 2nd taping of Main Event the duo returned to team with The Usos to defeat The Ascension, Stardust and Tyler Breeze. Category:Tag Team